


Never.

by queen_morine



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Friendship is Magic, M/M, carlos has a bad night, inventions, jay helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_morine/pseuds/queen_morine
Summary: Carlos was thinking.





	1. Never

Carlos was thinking. Nothing unusual there, it was something he did frequently. Though generally he tried to steer his brain away from the thoughts he was currently having. He didn’t have the energy to stop himself tonight, apparently, as he spiraled into a cycle of clinical self-loathing that he’d no doubt despise himself even more for the next morning. Or this morning, really. It was 1 AM, after all. Standing in his treehouse- he had to start thinking of it as a lab if he wanted anyone else to, really-, he fiddled with an invention and let his mind run wild with an intensity that only emerges in the early hours of the morning.

He’d never be enough, not for anyone. He knew it, too. His mother loved her furs, and her furs alone. Carlos was just conveniently dependant on her, a good source of free labor. Evil knows he couldn’t very well go to anyone on the Isle for help, so Cruella could treat him any way she pleased, and she knew it. Mal, well, Mal only needed him for his invention. She liked Jay, maybe, and even seemed to have a soft spot for Evie, but Carlos was expendable. And on the topic of Evie, even though she had been kind enough to give him a pillow, he knew she only pitied him deep down. He was some kind of little pet project to her, and he knew it as well as she did. And Jay- well, Jay didn’t care about him one way or another. Carlos’ presence was simply another fact of Jay’s life, just like the perpetual squalor of the Isle. 

Which is why Jay’s sudden appearance at his treehouse science lab’s window was so shocking. It was, it should be noted, shocking enough that Carlos dropped his precious half-finished water purification system on the floor of his lab/treehouse. Dropping an invention is only to be expected when a random guy you went to steal a scepter with startles you in your science lab while you’re lost in thought. Carlos wasn’t scared of this bizarre turn of events at all, dropping something is a very natural biological response to that kind of unexpected visit, he insisted to himself.  
“Hey,” Jay said, a bit awkwardly. “Didn’t mean to make you drop your… thing.”

If Carlos didn’t know any better, he’d almost say that it seemed like Jay was… apologizing? But he did know better. So there. Take that, ridiculous invasive thought.

Carlos just grunted a soft ‘doesn’t matter’ in response, confused and slightly annoyed with Jay’s uninvited presence. He’d been actually confronting his emotions and insecurities for once, and he felt jumpy and raw from that much conscious introspection. Not exactly the kind of state that made him want to socialize. Especially not with Jay. Who, he reminded himself, didn’t value Carlos’ existence in the least. But then, why was he here? It didn’t add up, and Carlos didn’t like the unease he felt because of that.

Jay looked like he’d swallowed his tongue, standing awkwardly by the window he’d come through, shifting from foot to foot. Carlos just unabashedly stared at him, exhaustion and resignation written all over his features. Jay audibly swallowed, his eyes darting around.

“Why are you here, Jay?” Carlos asked, monotonously.

“I… was bored. Dad didn’t like my haul, and I didn’t feel like hanging out at the shop if he was going to be all silently disappointed. and I didn’t want to, like, bug Maleficent this late, so I couldn’t go talk to Mal…” Jay trailed off, looking increasingly uncomfortable. The awkward glancing continued.

Carlos just sighed. “Good to know I’m only good as a last resort for entertainment. Mind if I get to fixing this invention? Pretty sure dropping it didn’t do it many favors. I’m afraid I’m not in the mood to keep you busy right now.” He turned away from Jay, steadfastly staring at the scavenged components in his filtration system.

Jay looked startled, for once in his life. “I… I don’t need you to entertain me. I could help you? If you wanted?”

He looked sincere, though Carlos figured that was most likely an act. What he couldn’t figure out was what Jay wanted from him. He was curious, though, despite his better judgement. It was more than likely something he wouldn’t like when he did figure it out, but hey. A scientist’s thirst for knowledge must be quenched, after all.

Against his better judgment, Carlos responded.  
  


“Sure.”

Jay grinned, a different grin than the heart-stopping one he shot at girls at school, girls like Evie. It was crooked, shy, and pretty convincingly genuine. Really, Carlos had to give the guy credit. If he didn’t know better, he’d be fooled. He also doesn’t know why Jay doesn’t utilize this smile more often. He prefers it to the flashy one. If he was a silly hopeless romantic like the girls at school— well, that line of thought was off limits for even a one AM reflections.

Jay had walked over to him as he reflected on that pretty, pretty grin, and Carlos had to busy himself with the invention. He couldn't believe he’d gotten sidetracked by a smile of all things.  
Especially Jay’s smile. What, would next time he be all sickeningly enamored with Jay’s absolutely completely gorgeous hair, or his—

He was clearly more sleep deprived than he thought.

He wordlessly handed Jay a wrench, instructing him to loosen the bolts on the casing so he could access the wiring beneath. He had a feeling the already-on-the fritz circuit board may have been a bit damaged during its brief reunion with the lab floor. At the very least, it had been dislodged. He wouldn’t waste his breath explaining that to Jay, though. The less he knew about Carlos’ inventions, the better. At least, if Jay were here to steal them, he wouldn’t be able to work them once he did.

They worked quietly in tandem for a while, swapping little jokes and laughs here and there, with short questions from Jay interspersed occasionally. It was nice, even though Carlos knew it must be part of some master plan.

After what could have been an hour or only ten minutes (Carlos had had too much fun to keep track), they’d fixed the filter. Carlos was, despite earlier telling himself he wouldn’t talk unless he needed to, mid-explanation of the filter’s uses and function.  
Jay had been funny and sweet, listening with what appeared to be genuine interest, and despite himself, Carlos had warmed to him, evil plot to steal from him or no.

Suddenly, Jay quietly interjected in Carlos’ enthusiastic descriptions of the function of the breadboard in the filtration system.

“It wasn’t true, you know.” Was all he said.

Carlos was at a loss for all of two seconds.

“I know,” he responded, a bored and tired expression taking up residence on his face once again. “I know you only came as some lead up to some plot, I just don’t know exactly what that is. I knew you weren’t really enjoying yourself. I didn’t expect you to admit it so soon, though.

Jay had the gall to look surprised.

“That’s not what I was- - what? I was saying- - I didn’t come here because I was bored. I came because I wondered how you were and I like being around you and I knew you probably didn’t have much company other than Cruella, and- - wait, did you not have fun with me? Were you faking it?”

Jay looked scared. Carlos was beginning to think he misinterpreted the data a bit.

All he could choke out was a quiet “you wanted to see me?”

Jay looked a little sheepish. “That so hard to believe?”

Carlos just stared at him, rocking on his heels. “I did have fun. Even though I thought you were scamming me.”

He saw Jay grinning at him, “I did too, ‘Los.”

“Are we friends?” Was all Carlos could say.

“Course. I like you, and you like me, right?”

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, I do.”

He was shocked to realize how true it was. He didn’t anticipate that.

But it felt really good, being in his lab with Jay, who laughed at his jokes and helped him with inventions- - and liked him. He told Jay he could come to the lab whenever. And he meant it, and not even because he was scared of him. Which, also, Jay didn’t seem so scary anymore. Having a friend was… different for sure. But he already thought he’d never give it up.

Never.


	2. Always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos continues thinking, but in the daytime for once. Jay joins him.

It had been a good few weeks, Carlos decided. Being associated with Mal was pretty much a guarantee to get through your day unbothered, so Carlos really couldn’t complain. He had more people to talk to, too, which was undeniably nice. Although Evie pretended to only care about her Vanity and Selfishness courses, he could tell she loved Weird Science almost as much as he did. She’d even subtly suggest things to him, under the guise of “misunderstanding”. Carlos would alway grin and play along with her insistence that she was an airhead, but he knew she could tell that he was impressed with her skills and appreciated her partnership.

Lately, even Mal would talk to him, with increasingly flimsy excuses as to why each time. His favorite was that she needed him to do her homework. Everyone knew Mal didn’t care enough to turn in homework, whether she’d done it herself or not. It seemed like he was actually becoming a part of her little gang. It was nice to be needed, especially by the toughest teen on the Isle.

Things certainly were changing, and from Carlos’ perspective, not just for him. Mal and Evie had gotten over their ten-year-long beef and were actually spending a lot of time together. They were both skilled planners with wicked minds. The two of them had been raising plenty of hell together at Dragon Hall, and Carlos was suitably impressed. He also figured it was nice for them both to have another girl to talk to. He knew there were things him and Jay just couldn’t understand, and was (secretly) glad the girls had each other to confide in. They both seemed happier.

There must be something about being around other people like you, Carlos guessed. By now Carlos liked and trusted both Mal and Evie quite a bit, but he’d nearly always seek Jay out to spend time with before either of the girls. Even though Evie liked Science almost as much as him, and Mal understood what it was like to have an insane mother, he’d always pick Jay first. Maybe it was because Jay always made an effort to understand their Weird Science curriculum so he could talk about it with Carlos. Or how he wanted to teach Carlos parkour so they could raise hell in the market together. Or how they had the same sense of humor.

Whatever the reason, Carlos was happy to have his friends, not that he'd say that aloud. He thought Mal and Evie knew it, though. And he knew Jay did for sure. The two of them had fallen into a comfortable routine, where they’d bicker and scuffle with each other before laughing talking for ages about anything and everything. They didn't even shy from expressing their fears to each other after a few early-morning chats, something Carlos wasn’t ready to do with Mal or Evie yet, and Jay rarely did with Mal. It was nice, the little judgement-free zone they made for each other. Plus, he had someone to spend time with who seemed to mutually like and understand him. And the old loneliness that had followed him for his whole childhood hadn’t made an appearance since The Scepter Incident.

Jay and Carlos spent their spare time with each other a lot, Carlos realized as he and Jay stalked the overcrowded market for anything worth lifting. Jay had taught Carlos his best tricks a few days ago, and Carlos had been eager to test them out. He had decided to give anything he stole to Jay before he even got to the market, as payment for Jay teaching him how to pickpocket. Only because you did not want to owe anyone on the Isle anything. Not because he cared that Jay wanted to impress Jafar, and thought he could help by giving him a bigger haul. Carlos might be able to admit he had friends who he cared about, but he wasn’t quite ready to admit to selflessness.

“Look to your left. Step-granddaughter, 9 o’clock.”

Jay’s whispered instructions broke Carlos out of his thoughts, and he smoothly brushed the granddaughter’s side as he walked quickly past her; deftly slipping a shiny bracelet off her wrist as he did. She didn’t notice a thing. It seemed that Jay had been a pretty good teacher, then. He was good at a lot of things, Carlos was realizing.

They spent hours in the market, stealing and talking, and Carlos wanted it to go on as long as possible. By the time it hit 7:00, and Carlos needed to get home to do his mother’s chores, Jay and Carlos had lifted two necklaces, one bracelet, two busted flip phones, and one accidentally lifted box of condoms. Jay told Carlos he thought his dad could actually get a pretty good price for them, but Carlos couldn't imagine why. It was the best day he’d had in a while, Carlos thought as Jay walked him back to Hell Hall, keeping up a steady stream of one-sided chatter along the way, cognizant but tactful.

“‘Los? ‘Los? You alright? You haven’t said anything… you mad or something?” Jay's voice broke through Carlos' thoughts for the second time today.

“Keep my stuff.” Carlos blurted out, completely accidentally.

“What?” Is Jay’s incredulous response. “What are you talking about?”

“I meant… the stuff. I stole. You should keep it. Because you taught me how. And it’s your job. Plus, Cruella will just take anything shiny for herself.”

Jay looked at him, half awed, half suspicious. And maybe a touch grateful. “You earned it, Los… it’s yours now.”

Carlos shook his head. “Take it, Jay. Before you ask, yes. I am sure.”

“Thank you.” Jay says it quietly, so no one overhears. And then, “Here.” He says, and pulls Carlos behind a tree.

That’s when things get strange. He pulls Carlos close to him, and… puts his arms around him? He’s not wrestling… just holding him. It feels nice. Carlos just stands there, confused but appreciative.

After about 30 seconds, Jay releases him, and walks off without explanation or even a backwards glance. Leaving Carlos to ponder what just happened for the remainder of his trek home.

After his chores are done, he heads to his lab. On his desk, there’s a small spool of solder that wasn’t there before. He thinks he may have seen it in the market today. Carlos smiles to himself and realizes something. He’ll always help Jay.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do this from Jay’s perspective, but then I didn’t know how... if you liked it, please comment :)


	3. Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi and sorry....

I have had an insane school schedule lately... my science teacher is... interesting.

new direction for this story will be up soon, same general idea and story but with more dialogue and less explanation! it'll be better, I swear. I also swear it will be up and ready to go before Christmas! yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo if u like, leave a comment! I might post a pt. 2 if ppl are interested.
> 
> Also, I drew some art illustrating this chapter... does anyone want to see it? Or is it better without it?
> 
> *this has been edited since it’s initial posting!*


End file.
